Meeting You
by AngeliqueKat
Summary: Bloom, Tecna, Stella and Musa are typical Gardenia girls. The Specialists happen to be huge celebrities. This story is about how they meet and Stella's unbearable screaming in their concerts. AU and OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Meeting You**

**By **AngeliqueKat

_And every day  
>You're in my head<br>I want to have you in my bed  
>You are the one<br>You're in my eyes  
>All I ever wanted in my life<em>

"Stella, that is _so_ not 'Nightmare on Elm Street'." Bloom said from the kitchen, bringing in 4 bags filled with popcorn.

"No, they are not Freddy Krueger; they are way far from that! They're the Specialists." Stella said, biting her lip. Tecna rolled her eyes. "I mean look how damn hot – ahem, _smoking_ hot the lead singer Brandon is! And the guitarist looks your type, Bloom, he's the cutie and shy Sky! And Tecna, oh my god, Timmy must be your soul ma –"

"Before you begin to say that Riven is my soul mate, I would love to pop the movie in, Stel." Musa said, taking a bag of popcorn from Bloom and plopping down on her chair.

"And they are so into sex, like seriously; I bet they haven't ever even had it. Listen to them, those sex-addicts." Tecna said, looking up from her laptop towards the TV's direction.

"Such a sad thing both Nabu and Helia are taken. They're pretty cute, too. But Flora and Helia make the perfect couple even I couldn't handle seeing them on Teen Magazine." Stella said, sighing.

"Flora Gardens? _The_ Flora Gardens?" Musa asked.

"Heh, and now you know who she is. Yea, Flora. She's dating Helia. I bet you've heard all her amazing Techno and Pop songs." Stella grinned.

"And Layla Whitney, a famous choreographer who dates Nabu, too." Musa added, suddenly interested. "I would love to meet her and learn some dance moves. She's definitely epic."

"Alright, enough with the celebrities. Tonight is Friday, movie night, and I would love to see that movie now. Stel, your popcorn. Tec, you want?" Bloom said as Stella took her popcorn and placed the movie in the DVR. Tecna nodded and gratefully took the popcorn as she set her laptop down on the coffee board.

"Where's the remote?" Musa asked.

"Here you go. Set the audio to the highest, I want to piss our downstairs neighbors off for spilling coffee on out welcome mat, those bastards." Stella laughed, handing the remote to Musa.

The 4 lived in downtown Gardenia in a 10 story luxury condo. They owned the 10th floor, thanks to Stella's father who was kind enough to lend Stella and the girls the money. They had been best friends since Kindergarten and even though they have had their ups and downs, they are always there for each other.

Their floor was huge; with a kitchen, 4 bedrooms with their own personal bathrooms and walk-in closets, 1 guest room with a bathroom and a large living room. The whole floor was pure luxury; Stella had put her hardest effort to find the best condo for them and definitely outdid herself.

They already had 4 months in the condo and had been living in it since they graduated college. They were still searching for jobs, but Musa had already a part time job in a large music store not far from the condo.

"This movie has always given me the creeps." Bloom said quietly, clutching a pillow. Musa had half-mindedly thrown a handful of popcorn towards her, eyes fixed on the TV.

"Grow up, red head." She said as she popped inside her mouth a huge handful of popcorn. Bloom rolled her eyes and slowly ate her popcorn.

Halfway through the movie, Bloom had fallen asleep and Stella had gotten up to draw on her face with a black washable marker as Tecna and Musa watched the movie, even though Musa dozed off once in a while and would only open her eyes again when someone screamed. Tecna took a video of her, and even tried throwing her popcorn to wake her up.

When the credits finally rolled in, the only one awake was Stella. She made sure that they were sound asleep before turning on the TV, browsing through channels before she found one showing the Specialists live on TV.

Turning on the coffee table's small lamp, she slipped out a napkin and pen and scribbled words on it.

_Live Specialists Concert,  
>2:00pm, Saturday (Tomorrow), Gardenia Park.<br>Drag Bloom, Tecna and Musa down to the park; get autographs from all the boys.  
>Keep an eye out for Flora Gardens and Layla Whitney for Musa's sake.<br>Ask Andy, Musa's BF if he wants to tag along.  
>Go shopping afterward. Then towards the Ice Cream parlor.<em>

At the top, she scribbled 'Agenda for Tomorrow, Saturday!'. Smiling to herself, she looked up to see Sky performing a solo.

"Heh, he and Bloom are so much alike."

* * *

><p>Musa woke up groggily to see Stella completely dressed, shaking her awake.<p>

"What, Stella?"

"Its 10 am, Muse! Get your lazy ass off the couch and get dressed! Andy's coming with us to the Specialist's concert!" Stella said as she dug a mirror out her purse.

"Why would Andy go to a Specialist's concert? He loves rock, they do Techno."

"Because, you're going and I asked him to." Stella said, applying mascara.

"Where are the others?" Musa asked, standing up rather wobbly. Stella sighed and looked at her.

"Bloom's in the shower, Tecna's getting dressed." She said cheerily before putting her mascara away and taking out her light pink lipstick. "Talking about clothing, how do I look?"

Stella was wearing a tight orange top, dark denim skinny jeans along with matching heels, a leather jacket and a orange headband sitting on her head.

"What's up with the leather jacket? Other than that, you look gorgeous, like always."

"You are such a sweetheart. I really don't know, I suddenly had an urge to put that leather jacket. It's been sitting in my closet too long, and it does look really cute on me…" She drifted off as she suddenly remembered something. She dug a piece of napkin out of her ruffled white bag and handed it to Musa, who read it.

"When did you plan all of this?" She asked, handing the paper bag.

"Go take a shower, Muse, and dress in something cute. That'll keep Andy entertained for a while." Stella winked. Musa blushed and walked into her bedroom.

* * *

><p>"How many people <em>are<em> here?" Andy asked the girls as they walked through the groups of fans who were yelling hysterically at nothing.

"Hm, I don't know, about a million?" Stella shrugged as soon as they found a good spot.

"Not that many people are here, Stel, but you're getting better at estimating." Tecna laughed, making the rest laugh. Stella pouted. That moment the Specialists appear, making her squeal.

"Ah, Stella, my ears, dammit!" Andy yelled through the entire crowd cheering. Bloom patted his shoulder sympathically.

"You'll get used to it soon!" she yelled, assuring him. Musa and Tecna nodded in agreement.

"Hello everyone, we're the Specialists!" Brandon said through the microphone, and the crowd's yelling went up at least 3 notches. "Well, first one to kick off the concert will be 'All I Ever Wanted'!"

The crowd's noise became unbearable.

Musa already had a shoe in hand; ready to throw it at Stella who's yelling had become impossibly loud.

_All I ever wanted  
>Was to see you smiling<br>I know that I love you  
>Oh baby why don't you see?<em>

"Don't they have any other songs?" Tecna yelled in annoyance. A girl fan turned and glared at her before returning her sight to the boys. Bloom, Musa and Andy burst out laughing.

Tecna couldn't help but stare at Timmy slightly, who played the piano in perfect sync.

'_Oh gods no, don't make me start crushing on him._' She thought, looking at Bloom who only smiled at her.

The crowd had begun to dance to the techno music except Bloom and Tecna who stood by each other's side, looking at the crowd weirdly.

"Ok, I'll give them one thing, the music's catchy." Bloom said, giggling. Tecna nodded.

"Girls, dance!" Stella shouted. Bloom's eye caught Sky's, and she quickly looked away, blushing slightly.

'_What the heck? I can't be blushing just because of a look._' She thought to herself. '_We're like super far from the stage. He was probably looking at some other girl. Or guy, if he goes the other way._' She laughed at her last thought.

* * *

><p>My first M rated story! I rated it M because some scenes might come up soon that are better left M. enjoy!<p>

-Kat


	2. Chapter 2

**Meeting You**

**By **AngeliqueKat

"Damn Stel, that noise became unbearable after the 2nd song." Musa mumbled.

"Admit it, the songs were catchy." Stella laughed. "Gosh, all that screaming made me hoarse."

"You look prettier quiet. Seriously." Tecna said. Stella rolled her eyes.

"Ok, were done shopping, left Andy back at his apartment, just came out of the Ice Cream parlor and we have bought some hot club outfits. What do you girls say, a night at a club?" Stella asked.

"I'm so in. All that Techno music boosted me." Musa said.

"I guess I'll go." Tecna said, shrugging.

"Count me in." Bloom smiled.

"And we better not get drunk or we'll wake up with a random stranger." Musa warned, making them laugh.

"Nah, we're responsible enough." Bloom giggled.

"Wow, that crowd was sure wild." Brandon said as he fell on the living room couch, exhausted.

"Did you notice the 2 girls that weren't dancing?" Timmy asked.

"The red and magenta head, right?" Sky asked. Timmy nodded.

"All I noticed was a bunch of crazy fans yelling their heads off." Riven shrugged, snatching the remote out of Brandon's hand. "Tonight, lets head to a good club and get our asses drunk. That'll liven up our moods."

"Riven, beer and tequila won't always make us feel better; it'll make us feel worse. And a hangover is the last thing I need. I have a date with Flora tomorrow morning." Helia said.

"Flora, Flora, Flora. That's all I hear come out of your mouth, Helia. Liven up a bit; Flora won't bite your head off if she finds out that you are hangover. In fact, I bet she'll be proud." Riven smirked as he sat on his armchair.

"Riven, if you put Playboy, I swear I'll take that remote and change it to some kiddy show." Brandon threatened. Riven rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, it's not like it's a sin."

"Riv, just don't put it for Brandon's sake." Nabu said, walking towards the kitchen. "And Helia's right, we have a double date with the girls. I'd hate to see Layla's reaction when she finds out I'm hung over."

"All in favor we go to a club tonight, burp." Riven said.

"Just say aye, I don't want this room to get stinky." Helia mumbled. 4 'Aye's came from Sky, Brandon, Riven and Timmy.

"4 against 2, we are so going. And if you losers want, just bring the girls along." Riven said, decided.

"That's a great idea." Brandon mumbled. He threw Nabu his cell phone. "Dial Layla and tell her to come teach Riven some dance moves so he won't be by the bar seats all night."

The boys laughed, except Riven who glared at Brandon. "That was so funny I forgot to laugh." He said sarcastically.

"It's the Brandon charm." He retorted. "And you know it's true. You're usually the one who has the longest hangover since all you do is drink. There's a bunch of hot girls with killer dance moves in the dance floor. I'd bet you would find one to your liking."

Riven snorted in annoyance, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. So it's settled, tonight, we head to the club."

* * *

><p>"Ok girls, Tecna's first to pretty up!" Stella yelled as the girls ran into Tecna's room, who yelled as they ambushed her.<p>

"Alright, first the dress." Musa said as soon as the girls lowered their volume. Tecna was dressed in purple shorts and white tank top, so Stella walked into her walk-in closet, looking for her new club dress. As soon as she found it, she walked out with her makeup kit and placed it on the dresser.

"It's an Alexia Admor, darling. A designer mini dress, perfect for club dancing." She winked, handing it to Tecna. She put the dress on and Stella helped to adjust it at a comfortable yet nice height. The dress was a draping, chicly patterned mini by a famous designer named Alexia Admor. The colors a matte gold with some brown and black, and somehow it managed to go with Tecna's style.

"Smexy." Musa teased lightly. Tecna blushed. "Alright hun, time for the hair and makeup! Girls, I'll be doing her makeup. Both of you, work on her hair."

Grabbing the hair curler, Musa and Bloom worked on Tecna's hair 'till they got the result they wanted, a slightly curled hairstyle. Stella had given Tecna dark magenta lipstick and a misty gold eye shadow.

"Oh, you look gorgeous!" Stella said happily. "Alright, my turn!"

"This means we're going to your room." Tecna smirked as the girls once again began to yell as Tecna took off her black pumps and chased the girls to Stella's room. They landed on Stella's bed and laughed as Stella stood up and walked in her closet, looking for her new club dress.

"Oh god Stella, that's one hell of a deep V-neck line dress!" Musa gasped.

"I know, but it's gorgeous and a Jovani brand I couldn't resist it! And it would be a great opportunity to show off my gorgeous twins." Stella said, looking down at her breasts. The girls fell back on the bed in laughter.

"After you finish laughing at me, I have the outfit all ready." Stella said, rolling her eyes. Bloom peeked up.

"No jewelry, but my hair is going to be held back by a rhinestone pin to descend my curls." Stella explained, holding the dress up against her body.

"Are you going to wear a bra?" Bloom asked.

"Meh. It'll probably ruin the dress, you know." Stella shrugged.

"But what if one of your twins comes out while you're dancing?" Musa asked innocently, making Bloom and Tecna to fall down laughing.

"Is that possible?" Stella gasped.

"Of course it is! Just grab a white bikini of yours with a string across the cleavage." Musa giggled. She bounced off the bed and ran into Stella's closet, coming out with a white bikini outfit.

"It'll do." Stella shrugged as she walked into her bathroom. She came out wearing the deep v-neck mini dress. The v-neck came down to the waist, but there was a large adornment that covered her bellybutton. She took Musa's advice and wore her white bikini under the gown. She had her makeup done and her hair also.

"Stunning. I bet you'll make all the boys faint at your sight." Bloom said dramatically as she faked a hand on her forehead before falling down on the bed, making Stella laugh.

"Thank you hun. Musa, it's your turn!" The girls ran towards Musa's room, who kept yelling that she wouldn't wear makeup no matter what.

"Your gown is a soft colorful sequined mini gown, so I say to make you look gorgeous, with or without makeup." Stella said, taking out Musa's dress from her walk in closet. "Hm, it practically looks snakeskin style." She threw it carelessly at Musa who rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom. A few minutes later she came out with the dress on and a bracelet. Bloom and Tecna worked on her makeup as Stella worked on her hair.

"Done!" Stella, Tecna and Bloom said at the same time. They all turned Musa's desk chair so she could look at herself in the mirror.

"Damn, I look hot." Musa cursed. "Well, Bloom; it's time to torture you."

The girls all walked towards Bloom room as Stella immediately walked into her closet and took out her emerald green dress.

"Ok B, this dress is gorgeous. Shows off your curves, the colors agree with your flawless skin tone, is short, and makes you looks simply stunning. Plus a gold leaf headband and curled hair, you'll be cuter and more gorgeous." Stella said. "Plus a bunch of jewelry."

"Wow, great." Bloom said. A few minutes later, the girls finished on Bloom.

"Oh my god, she looks so gorgeous I can cry." Musa sniffed. Stella and Tecna nodded in agreement.

"Time to hit that club!"

* * *

><p>All the boys dressed in something casual; button down shirts, jeans and normal shoes.<p>

"Hey Cordatorta? Yeah, it's Brandon. We're heading out right now – no, we're not going to get drugged or anything, and neither are we trying to provoke the press," Brandon said on the phone, talking with Cordatorta.

"Hey, let's take my BMW." Riven suggested.

"We're just going out to a club for a cool down. You don't mind, right? What club? We're not really sure; we'll try to find one. Yea, the BMW has a GPS. 'K, talk to you later big man. Bye." Brandon hanged up.

"Ok dudes, put on your sunglasses."

* * *

><p>"So a club, huh?" Layla asked as they sat on the BMW, Riven driving.<p>

"God I'm so squished." Brandon groaned. Darcy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, sorry about the squished up part. Next time we'll take Brandon's car." Nabu said, looking at Brandon who immediately shut up.

"So, Flo, do you know any good clubs around here?" Sky asked.

"Not really." She answered. "Maybe we could ask someone?"

"Like who?" Riven asked.

"In the street." Layla shrugged.

"Ho, nice idea. What if we find some prostitute? Come on, this is Gardenia. Anything's predictable." Brandon answered.

"Brandon, if you stayed shut, maybe Layla's idea is great." Nabu remarked.

"Look, 4 girls. Stop, Riv." Darcy said.

* * *

><p>"Stel, if I would have known that your car was at the repair shop I would have brung extra money for a ride in a taxi!" Musa groaned. "And now we have to walk!"<p>

"Hey, it's not my fault I forgot!" Stella said in her defense.

"Actually, it is, and you're too young to be getting amnesia." Musa retorted.

"Ok girls, calm down, it's just walking a few blocks. Calm down." Bloom said. They heard a honk behind them.

"Great, last thing we need is some guys hitting on us." Stella groaned. Musa turned.

"No, there a bunch of crammed up people in a BMW." Bloom said. "Mixed genders."

"Transgenders?"

"How could you mistake me as a transgender?" Brandon asked, pulling his glasses off.

"OH MY GOD IT'S BRA –" Stella yelled, but Tecna immediately placed her hand over Stella's mouth.

"What can we help you with?" Musa asked impatiently.

"Do you girls know any clubs around here?" Riven asked, eyeing them.

"Ok, first, watch the eyes or I'll punch them out of your damn sock –" Musa began to threaten, but Bloom interrupted.

"We're on our way to one now. Just a few blocks from here." Bloom informed them.

"How many blocks, specifically?" Sky asked, recognizing her from their concert earlier that morning. He had a weird urge to meet her better; she looked amazing.

"5." Tecna answered. Stella finally managed to escape as she looked at her friends as if they were crazy.

"Girls, they are the _Specialists_." She said slowly.

"And?" The 3 answered. Everyone gasped.

"Don't…aren't you a fan?"

* * *

><p>Another chap with a bunch of errors :P Sorry about that! The pictures of the dresses will be up soon.<p>

-Kat


End file.
